Into the Night
by Viperdae
Summary: They've become comfortable around each other, spending their free time together. Maybe it's become something more than friendship. Written for ZADR Week 2019.


"Having fun?"

Zim grimaced at him, leaning casually against the wall yet looking so out of place. Party-goers milled around with half-full cups of beer, laughing and talking, music pounding. Zim stood out, with his green skin and diminutive height, and his body language showed he clearly wasn't having fun. But everyone who was anyone was attending the house party, and Zim had reluctantly agreed to come when Dib suggested it.

"Human celebrations are always terrible." Zim narrowed his eyes at the crowd.

"It's not so bad." Dib shrugged. "I thought it was pretty nice of whatshisname to invite everyone for a party before we all head to college."

"Tch. You don't even need to go to college, Dib-filth. Why are you going to waste your time on such a thing?"

"Was that meant to be a compliment?" Dib grinned. "There are still things for me to learn. Either way, you should come with me. There's still time for late acceptance."

Zim stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I was an Irken elite. Zim has already completed all the education worth taking. I am done with human learning systems."

"Alright, alright." Dib rolled his eyes, slightly disappointed by the Irken's continued refusal to accompany him to post-secondary, but he wasn't surprised. They'd gone over this before. The Irken was too stubborn to budge. "I'm going to get some drinks."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving Zim leaning against the wall and shrinking back to avoid being bumped by oblivious teens.

"Here." The human was back, thrusting a red solo cup in the Irken's face.

Zim took it, lifting the cup to his face and examining it closely. "Eugh," he declared after a moment. "Zim will not consume this filth!" He thrust it back into Dib's hands, not caring that the human nearly dropped it.

Dib rolled his eyes and took it, taking a gulp of his drink.

They stood together for a bit, watching people mill around, talking and drinking and dancing. Dib finished his drink and started on the second.

He was nearly finished when Zim spoke. The Irken's arms were crossed and his expression was sour. "I should head back to the base," he said. "I can't leave Gir alone too long anyway."

Dib frowned at that. He was having a good time. He wasn't much for parties, but the atmosphere here was positive, everyone welcoming everyone as they were all celebrating an end to their years in the mandatory school system. His head was pleasantly muddled and he was enjoying spending time with Zim. They'd ended their rivalry around a year ago, when Zim discovered he was exiled, and it was always slightly thrilling to spend time with the Irken as equals.

"It's only 10," he said. "It's still early. I'm sure Gir hasn't made too much trouble. Stay a bit."

Zim ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his antenna. "It's too loud," he complained.

"Let's go upstairs then." Dib suggested. "It's probably more quiet up there."

The Irken shrugged and they made their way upstairs.

The music was still pounding, so Dib tried opening a door.

"Hey!" A couple, naked and entwined on the bed froze, the man yelling angrily at them.

"Sorry!" Dib closed the door, his face flushing. He glanced at Zim, whose eyes were wide.

"Uhh," Dib's mind went blank for a moment. "I didn't realize people were... wrestling in there."

"Dib-human." The Irken turned unimpressed eyes on him. "I attending the disgusting human sex-ed with you. I know what they were doing."

"Right," Dib rubbed his face. It was always hard to tell how much human knowledge Zim had absorbed. The Irken regularly surprised Dib with what he knew and didn't know about Earth.

"Besides," Zim continued, "I knew about these things before I came here. Humans are not the only species to reproduce sexually."

"Do Irkens?" Dib was curious now. The alien was generally reluctant to talk at length about his past and tell the human about Irken culture or physiology. He savoured every answer he got.

"No." Zim replied matter-of-factly. "I suspect we did in the past, since we have some physical remnants that remain. But we've created smeets artificially for over a millennium now."

"...Physical remnants?" Dib raised his eyebrows. The alcohol had made him more daring. "...Can I see?"

Zim gave him a shove. "Dib-pervert!" He yelled with a grin.

"Shh, shh!" Dib looked around nervously. He hoped no one could hear the alien over the music.

Zim laughed and headed down the hall to inspect another door. He slipped inside the room, leaving Dib on his own.

The human rolled his eyes and followed.

Zim was sitting comfortably on the edge of a large bed, his legs not long enough to reach the floor. Dib took a seat next to him and raised his cup to his lips.

"I think you've had enough, human!" Zim swiped the cup, grinning.

"Come on, Zim," Dib tried, but the Irken would not relent.

Zim pulled off his wig and let his antenna flick forward to inspect the drink. His face wrinkled in disgust, but he took a swig anyway.

"Gross!" Zim spluttered. Then took another gulp.

"Of course you only want the drink when you're stealing it from me. You're unbelievable," Dib sighed, flopping backwards onto the bed. It was pretty cushy.

"Yes, yes, I am so amazing and your pitiful human mind cannot comprehend it." Zim tossed the empty cup and scooted back to lay beside Dib.

Dib watched the smug alien for a long moment. He pushed himself up on his side and moved a hand to rest along the Irken's waist.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked softly.

"Zim…" Dib murmured. "Why won't you come with me to college?"

The Irken made a dismissive noise. "I've told you, Dib-beast, it's pointless."

"I don't want to go without you," Dib sighed.

"Dib…" Zim started, but paused, unsure what to say. He let the silence between them stretch on.

The thumping music continued beyond the bedroom door as they laid there.

Dib's hand gripped the Irken a little firmer, and he leaned in.

His lips brushed against Zim's for a fraction of a second, before he pressed them firmly against the alien's. Green lips were still for several worrying seconds, then finally Zim began kissing back.

Dib's heart pounded as his lips moved against the other's, as he felt the way their body shifted to get closer.

He lowered his hands to slip under Zim's top and massage the soft skin beneath.

Zim made a small noise of approval, his hands reaching out to grip the human's shirt tightly in his claws and keep him close.

Abruptly, Zim pulled away. A second later, the door flew open and Dib immediately moved to block Zim from sight.

"Hey!" An angry male voice yelled. "No fucking on my parent's bed!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Dib checked that Zim had his wig back on and grabbed the Irken's hand. "We were just heading out." He pulled Zim out of the bedroom and downstairs and out the door into the fresh air.

Dib let out a small laugh. "That was awkward."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, human. You were doing adequately."

"I meant-!" Dib stopped as Zim started to cackle. He shook his head, but a smile was on his lips.

Zim took Dib's hand, giving it a squeeze.

The human grabbed the Irken's other hand and pulled him close. The music still belted out of the house and Dib swayed with Zim for a few minutes, together in the night.

Then he stumbled, and would have hit the pavement if Zim hadn't quickly caught him.

"Foolish human," Zim grinned as he looked down at the human in his arms.

"Annoying space-bug," Dib murmured.

Zim leaned down, and Dib's heart skipped a beat as their lips connected again.


End file.
